Linux Anna
Linux Anna is a Linux text-to-speech voice and one of the main antagonists in Wonka0111's text-to-speech videos, especially the Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure series. She is voiced by the "Adult Female #2, American English" Speakonia voice. History Linux Anna began her existence as Microsoft Anna, the Text-To-Speech Voice created by the evil Steve Ballmer to rule over Windows Vista. In Microsoft Sam's Error Adventure, it was revealed that she was created in order to inflict Vista's ultimate torture on blind people, and was born after Ballmer and Tux kidnapped and cloned Microsoft Mary. After Ballmer had Tux drop an Atomic WTF Bomb on the second Windows Vista Creation Factory, in which Ballmer himself was killed, Anna converted to Linux due to Vista's ultimate destruction. As a result, her name changed to Linux Anna and her voice changed as well. (Interestingly, when Microsoft Mike temporarily became Macintosh Mike due to a similar transformation, his voice did not change.) She was later defeated by Microsoft Sam, Mike, and Mary after they fused into Microsoft Samikary and unleashed a SamRoll on her. Within her computer error jail cell, Microsoft Sam forced her to read errors, the same types of errors that he and his friends were constantly forced to deal with every day on YouTube videos. However, when the Diarrhea Death Star destroyed Earth, she was released from her prison when the blast failed to affect the cell in any way other than opening the door for some random reason. She then found a conveniently placed spaceship outside, which she used to travel to her secret base on Mars 2. Here, she succeeded in capturing Microsoft Mike and Mary, along with the superhero Microsoft Geezer, and revealed her evil plans to them. Evil Plans In Episode 3 of Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure, Linux Anna elaborated on her two evil plans to her prisoners, as required by the so called Official Evil Villain Handbook, 7th Edition. Her first was the terraforming of Mars 2, to make it resemble Earth, which didn't seem very evil until she revealed that she had also made a "major modification" to the planet: causing its continents to have Tux faces. Her second plan was a result of her finding Jokermingo0044's assembly instructions for the Diarrhea Death Star II. Due to her low budget, she was forced to construct an inferior model of the Diarrhea Death Star, which was little more than a reactor core, a small area of crew quarters, a dumping toilet, and the methane penguin superlaser. The Diarrhea Death Star: Low-Budget Edition destroyed their ROFLliner, along with Bob their navigator who was then presumed dead, but failed to destroy its next target, the Thunderbirds101 TV Space Station due to its being made out of inferior materials. (This scene was seen in Funny Windows Errors S6EP3). After this failure, she then dispatched her Tux clones in their fleet of USB-drive starships to invade Earth 2. During the preparations of this fleet, she gave a long, annoying speech about how great she was, which was so loud and annoying that it woke Microsoft Sam up all the way in the TB101 Space Station at 3 AM. This led to an epic spaz against her. She did carry out her invasion, after discovering that the secret code to deactivate Earth 2's Impenetrable Firefox Shield was "1-2-3-4-5," and captured Microsoft Sam after threatening to have her Tux Clones replace every Windows and Mac OS in the world with Linux. After this, Linux Anna, accompanied by Linux Ninja Master and Captain Tux, attacked Microsoft Mike and his crew and captured Wonka0111 himself. Using the threat of Sam's execution as leverage, she forced Wonka0111 to re-write the next episode of "Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure" to "Linux Anna's Awesome World-Conquering Adventure Where She Defeats The Microsoft Voices," among other things. Demise It was revealed in Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S7EP5 - Part 1) that AT&T Mike killed Linux Anna off. However, she has appeared again in Part 2, sending Sam even more errors, which has led to the suspicion that she may be almost as invincible as Sam. In the video "Microsoft Sam Has An Epic Spaz Against Linux Anna," it was revealed that she did in fact die, but proved even more annoying in ghost form than she had been while still alive, and so her enemies resurrected her in order to keep her not in ghost form anymore. Current Status After Wonka0111 managed to trick Linux Anna, keeping her distracted, a confused Radar Overseer Scotty then proceeded to eat her due to Sam telling him that she was a baloney sandwich in disguise. Scotty then took a diarrhea dump, but for some reason this caused Linux Anna to mutate into diarrhea, becoming Linux Diarrhanna. Words She Cannot Say *Roflcopter; she pronounces it "Rofelecopter," though she says it correctly if you type "Rofl Copter." *Chocolatey; she pronounces it "Chuck-all-it-ee." Facts and Trivia * Linux Anna is the first character in Wonka0111's series to have an original name. (Followed by Microsoft Geezer in the same episode that she was introduced.) * The very first appearance of Linux Anna was seen in Wonka0111's video Microsoft Sam's Error Adventure Episode 7. * Linux Anna used to be the commander of many Atomic WTF bombs and Tux clones. * She and a random Tux clone are the parents of the infamous troll Satanmingo0066. * She has also sent Sam many errors throughout the course of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors. Universes *Linux Anna was first seen in the Wonka0111 universe and plays a prominent role. Here, she is a main antagonist and is attempting to invade Earth 2, capture and execute Microsoft Sam and the other Speakonia voices, and replace all operating systems on the planet with Linux as well as terraform the continents to have Tux faces. She is the ruler of many Tux clones, all of whom do her bidding. Toward the end of Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure, she was transformed into diarrhea. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Text-to-speech Voices Category:Linux Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Wonka0111 Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Category:Stickmen